Baka and Test: love, misery and hope
by William Stockholm
Summary: Fumizuki Academy is going to Mt. Hachiro to try out the first ever Summoning War against each other, class versus class. It looks like it will be one hell of a match for Akihisa and his friends. Be on the look out for pairings.
1. News, camping and partners

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope: Part 1

**_* Actually, this is the first time I write my fan fictions in the net. I hope this story will be great. And, as a precautionary if you don't know the story, I will put a short profile on each character. Comments are welcome. Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and test and its characters. They are rightfully owned by the owner and its publishing group. If the words are italicized it means they're thinking in their thoughts or a quick introduction of the characters. *_**

* * *

><p><em>In Japan, there is a school called Fumizuki Academy, a prominent facility where students of all high school levels are divided into 6 sections according to their academic skills. Should they pass or fail their placement exams, they are to be assigned to classroom most suitable for them. The 6 sections are simply name in an alphabetical order: Classes A, B, C, D, E, and F.<br>The highest of them all is Class A. It houses mostly intelligent and bright students and their classroom is richly decorated with every students could dream of: a vending machine, massage chairs, and many more. But the lowest of the 6 sections is Class F. Considered to be the worst section due to its students being unintelligent and unaware of their subjects; its classroom is the opposite of Class A: poor, dusty and messy. Their equipment too is in poor condition: they don't have any chairs but can be seated in half- full pillows to sit on, and tables that can be easily be broken.  
>Unlike any other schools, its students play a virtual game of war. They are to have Avatars, miniature versions of themselves that are stronger than an ordinary human, to battle each class and win any desired requests and equipment under the supervision and permission of their teachers. Should they lose in battle, they must follow the amends of the winner. Also, when they lose, they have to take a recovery exam to regain their summoner's strength and health. This is a story of a student and his friend' s misadventures.<em>

* * *

><p>One day, a young, Class F-2 student name Akihisa Yoshii arrives at Fumizuki Academy, thinking that he is late. "Sis shouldn't wake me up in an unusual manner," he said sheepishly, "and I woke up very late because she kept pestering me to do my homework last night."<br>_ Akihisa Yoshii is known as "the most idiotic student" of the entire Class F because of his stupidity. The staffs decide to make him a probationary student: his avatar can touch objects to help his teachers but his avatar can get himself injured when the avatar gets hurt in a summoning battle or his surroundings. Akihisa may be an idiot; he has a gentle heart and very honest to his friends and those around him._  
>When Akihisa went inside of his classroom, he sees his best friend Yuji Sakamoto sitting in his desk with his other friends Kota Tsuchiya and Hideyoshi Kinoshita chatting with him until they saw Akihisa arrived.<br>_Yuji Sakamoto is Class F's representative and best friends with Akihisa. Unusually, he is the smartest student in the class, but he became a student of Class F because he was cocky and didn't study the Class Placement Exam. During Summoning Wars, he is cunning strategist and tactician, never loses his cool when in battle. A guy with a laid back attitude with a sadistic personality to boot, he is very compassionate to his friends, but is scared by his own girlfriend that is later to be introduced._  
><em> Kota Tsuchiya, better known as Muttsulini to his friends, is a quiet, a bit anti social, but the most perverted student of Fumizuki Academy, although women and female students don't mind of his perverted antics. Although he is terrible in most subjects, he's good at Health and Physical Education.<em> _When he sees something erotic, his nose bleeds uncontrollably. Also, Kota is known to be a spy whenever Yuji commands him or for his own purposes on taking pictures of women. Akihisa is his number one customer when he sells erotic pictures in the black market._  
><em> Hideyoshi Kinoshita is a calm, ordinary student of Class F. Despite of his appearance of a girl, he is a boy. He is skill in drama but this caused him to be distracted, making him placed in the worst class. Ironically, he is the one of the students in Class F to have a normal mind but sometimes he can be pressured into doing something silly.<em>  
>"Hey, Yoshii" Yuji called, "We have news to tell you."<br>"What is it?" Akihisa asked, "Is it another Summoning War?"  
>He sighed, a sign that he's bored. "No" Yuji replied disappointedly, "I thought it would because I've planned to start a Summoning War with Class A. What a waste of time."<br>"Then what is it then" Akihisa continued to ask.  
>"A camping trip to Mt. Hachiro" Hideyoshi replied, "All of the classes of 2nd year are required to participate. I'm not quite sure why they even do this."<br>_Maybe we could check the girl's bathroom_, he wondered.  
>Muttsulini began to nosebleed rather furiously when he heard Akihisa's words when he fixes and calibrates his digital camera.<br>"There's no need to think rationally Muttsulini" Yuji reminded.  
>"Oh we're going to Nagasaki?" a feminine voice said excitedly. It was Mizuki Himeji who happens to arrive with Minami Shimada at the same time.<br>_Mizuki Himeji is one of the only girls in Class F. Being fair, sensible and beautiful; she is often depicted as a shy and a helpless princess most of the time, especially her busts would be very appealing to most male students. She is suppose to be in Class A because of her high grades but got a fever during the Class Placement Exam, thus placing her in Class F. Secretly, she is in love with Akihisa and, despite her beauty and intelligence, she's a horrible cook, often feeding Akihisa, Yuji, Muttsulini and Hideyoshi her terrifying food._  
><em>Minami Shimada is also one of the only girls in Class F. Being tsunadere-like Japanese; she was born in Germany with her sister and her parents. She is suppose to be in Class B but was placed in Class F because of her difficulties speaking and learning Kanji. Although she would sometimes bully Akihisa for mocking her chest (she's really sensitive about that topic) and things that annoys her, she is in love with him, even kissing him once but couldn't tell her feelings for him.<em>  
>"Isn't it very far away?" Minami thought.<br>"Very far. Why, don't you know where it is MY SPINE!" Akihisa screamed painfully. Minami pins down to the floor, stretching his back very painfully. There is a sound of his back being cracked.  
>"All I ask is 'isn't it very far away?' not that I know" she snapped, "Why, do you know where?"<br>"No..." Akihisa replied meekly as Minami let's him go.  
>"As expected from the idiot" she said.<br>Hideyoshi brings a map of Japan at the blackboard, pointing the location with a meter stick. "It's located in near Nagasaki and it's just a few kilometres southeast away from the city" he explained, "It'll take at least a few hours to reach there by bullet train."  
>"That explains it" Yuji said.<br>Then, a grumpy-looking, middle-aged teacher opens the door with such force that it surprises the occupants inside. "You are correct, Mr. Kinoshita" boomed the teacher's voice, "We are indeed going to Mt. Hachiro to train your bodies both physically and mentally , to study the life of nature, and to improve your grades to a higher level."  
>"That's it?" Akihisa said dumbly.<br>"Unless you want to have remedial class for a month until everyone in the 2nd year arrives."  
>"Yikes!"<br>_Soichi Nishimura, better known as Ironman, is tough-as-nails disciplinary master and teacher of Class F. Said to possess god-like physical attributes, he is strict and often times drag people, who lose to a Summoning Battle in any location to remedial class, saying his favourite motto: "Those who are KIA must receive remedial class!"_  
>"The reason that you are all going to Mt. Hachiro is not only to meet your expectations" Ironman continued to boom his voice in front of the class, "But to try out a new kind of battle that involves an all-out war against each other. You could say it's like class against class. "<br>"But that sounds unfair" Yuji said, "We will be at total disadvantage if we battle classes, especially Class A."  
>"Don't worry Mr. Sakamoto" he said reassuringly, "We've made a tournament for the battle anyway. We also modified each class' Avatars into soldier attire, depending which class you are."<br>"What if we win?" Akihisa asked.  
>"Then you and your class will have month of free and delicious lunches that rivals Class A's in the cafeteria" Ironman replied.<br>Everyone drooled and cheered over the idea of having lunch that are not only free but having the best foods that are even much better than Class A's very own delicacies.  
>He grins evilly at the class, causing them to stop cheering and drooling. "But those who lose the after the tournament" Ironman said wickedly, "Will have a month worth of remedial class!"<br>The entire class cries at the sound of the idea.  
>"Didn't I mention that you'll be partnered with your classmates and act like in the military?" he reminded, "I'll be the one who will be the one assigning their partners right now. There will be no complaints, no trading of partners and no excuses."<br>Ironman then unrolls a short parchment like those in medieval time and recites the names of Class F and their partners until he says the names of Akihisa and his friends.  
>"Yuji Sakamoto and Kota Tsuchiya;"<br>"Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Mizuki Himeji; and"  
>"Akihisa Yuji and Minami Shimada. That'll be all."<br>"What?" Minami cried in surprise. She was blushing a shade of deep red. _I'm partnered with Aki?  
>Minami is partnered with Yoshii?<em>, Himeji wondered, also shock by the announcement of partners.  
>Yuji pats Akihisa's shoulder. "You're one lucky fellow, Yoshii" he said.<br>"You're not helping Yuji" he complained.  
>"Best of luck" Hideyoshi said, giving him thumbs up.<br>"You too!" he protested.  
>"Break a leg" Muttsulini said.<br>_Some friends you are__**, **_Akihisa thought  
>"All right then" Ironman said, "I want you all to give these reply slips to your parents or your guardians. Once signed, give it to me by tomorrow and we will leave at once . Prepare your things and we will depart at the train station then. If you don't, you'll have remedial classes with the teachers who are staying here until we come back."<p>

**_The entire 2__nd__ year are going to Mt. Hachiro in Nagasaki for a camping trip and battle a tournament against each other in a all out war between each class. Will they win the tournament and taste the free and mouth-watering food of their cafeteria or face the evermore Ironman and his remedial class for a month if they lost? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope!_**

_***Well, what do you think?** _


	2. Train ride, poisonous food and dreams

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 2

"Do you have any new pictures for me yet?" Akihisa asked.

"Yes" Muttsulini replied, "In fact, these pictures are Hideyoshi in a sexy bikini."

"I'll take it!" he said.

Muttsulini gave him an evil grin. "Hold up" he said, "This cost 1000 yen a piece."

Akihisa grumbled. "Give me two then" he said, giving him a handful of coins to Muttsulini.

The entire 2nd year students of all classes from Fumizuki Academy arrived in the train station, excited that there will be not only be camping in Mt. Hachiro but to try out the new and improved Summoning War, and a tournament on winning a month's worth of free lunches or having remedial class with Ironman for a month if they lose.

Inside of the fast-moving bullet train, the each class of 2nd year students stays in each car. For Class F, they stayed at the last car of the train. The train inside is still descent to stay and each rooms are large enough to hold at least 2-4 people inside. The teachers said that their partners are to stay in their rooms

Akihisa sighed delightfully. "I feel refreshed" he said gladly, putting his suit case on a shelf on top of the seat, "Waiting for at least an hour was long enough to get to this train. But at least staying in this car is much better than our classroom. A little rat nap won't hurt a fly."

Then, Minami opens the door, surprised that Akihisa sleeping lazily in their seat. _I guess that Aki is tired after the long wait_, she thought, _but sleeping while drooling and mumbling pretty women in our seat is unacceptable!_

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Minami yelled.

Immediately, Akihisa woke up and fell from his seat. "I'm awake, I'm awake" he mumbled.

"What's the commotion?" Yuji asked, entering the room with an annoyed look on his face. Hideyoshi and Muttsulini also entered the room.

"It looks like that they're having a fit again" Hideyoshi said thoughtfully with a disapproving look on his face.

"Minami woke me up all of the sudden" Akihisa replied, "I was thinking a nap for ten minutes when she MY ARM!"

Minami grabs his left arm and pins him on the floor, doing a painful arm lock move. "You were drooling in your sleep" she complained, "Especially that your drool is at our seat."

"TAP OUT! TAP OUT!" Akihisa begged, tapping on the floor pointlessly with his right arm, "Even though this is my master arm, this is too much..."

Muttsulini prepares his camera and waits an opportunity to take a panty shot. "Come on" he whispers, "Just a little more..."

"Hey everyone!" Himeji greeted happily, also entering with a basket filled with food, "I made food for everyone in this trip. I hope you find it appetizing before we eat at the diner car."

She handed them the basket to them. Inside the basket are some fruit muffins, a batch of chocolate cupcakes and brownies. It was convincing enough that these snacks are delicious at a glance. But it wasn't.

Everyone but Minami gulped. Himeji may be nice and all but her food can bring a poor soul down to the underworld in an instant when someone innocently chews her food unnoticeably.

"No thanks, Himeji" Akihisa said uneasily, "I just ate a lot when we first waited at the train station a while ago."

"Sorry" Yuji said, a little nervous, "I was forced to be fed by Shoko just then."

_Shoko Kirishima is a quiet, yet the top student and representative of Class A. She is crazily in love with his childhood friend Yuji Sakamoto that she even insisted on putting him and her on the civil marriage certificate but fails due to being underage. Although she was tricked multiple times by him, she shows a trusting nature towards him. Whenever she speaks, her voice is soft but a very intelligent tone. _

Hideyoshi just shook his head stressfully. "I'm on a diet" he said.

Muttsulini suddenly disappears, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Oh" Himeji said, a little sad, "I guess everyone is full now. I was thinking that I could treat you all for dinner after we won against Class D weeks ago..."

Her voice was convincing enough that the four boys started to wolf down the treats voraciously.

"We don't mind if we do!" they said in unison.

All of the sudden, after they finish up the treats, they suddenly fainted and fell down to the floor flat, looking like newly dead corpses.

"_Am I going to see you, Mommy?"_

"_Never... trust... a woman's innocent charm..."_

"_My time is not yet over..." _

"_My soul is leaving me..."_

"When you sleep while your stomach is full" Himeji reminded innocently, "You'll become a cow."

The 4 dead people moaned. "Moo" they groan.

* * *

><p>Although they manage to regain their footing (and luckily, their souls), they decided to eat dinner at the diner car, Himeji paying in the process (although Akihisa insisted that she should not pay the bill after dinner). It was soon late already and the conductor said that they will arrive at Nagasaki early in the morning. While everyone is peacefully asleep (except for Yuji, Shoko is unusually disturbing him this late) Minami is having a hard time sleeping because Akihisa is LITTERALLY sitting right next to her near the window since there is no other seat to sit on. . The night is beautiful: the blue moon shines at the dark sky that is lighted by the countless twinkling stars of the universe. Even at the distance, the city illuminates the horizon brightly as the train travels smoothly.<p>

"Aren't you tired?" Akihisa asked.

"No" Minami replied bluntly, "I can't sleep because there is no room and I don't feel like I could sleep in this cold floor."

He yawned. "Well" he said sleepily, "I'm going to sleep now."

Later, Akihisa is snoring.

Minami sighed. _By the time we reach Nagasaki and then Mt. Hachiro and then win the tournament_ she thought, _I could even treat Aki out for a month..._

While Minami is distracted, Akihisa slowly and unconsciously rests his head on her shoulder. When she notices it, she was shocked that he is sleeping on her shoulder.

Minami blushes. "Aki" she muttered.

Akihisa snores soundly but quietly. Minami closes her eyes and rests her head at his head, sleeping already.

Secretly, they were being watched by some orange pig tailed person who watches Akihisa with such malice.

"You won't take my precious Honey, you pig" it said viciously.

_**It looks like Akihisa and the gang are having a good time inside the bullet train. They had really a good laugh but who is this person who really hates Akihisa? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope!**_

_***When I first looked at my write up previously, it was pretty good actually except I notice a minor detail but it doesn't matter anyway. The point is, I hope you like the story well. Comments are welcome.**_


	3. Rules, corny stories and comfort

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 3

The entire 2nd year arrived at the train station in Nagasaki. At once, Ironman and the other faculty members are the ones who are leading them the way to a campsite of Mt. Hachiro. While walking, Minami is still thinking about yesterday's sleepy night.

_It was nice for me to sleep at Aki's head for once_, she thought, blushing a little bit and making a gesture that she enjoyed it.

"I say" Akihisa said to himself, "These foods in this district are delicious. I wonder how much this croissant tastes like."He checked his wallet but it was only empty, saving a fly that just came out.

Akihisa sighed. "I guess I spend a lot of Yen to buy Muttsulini's photos of Hideyoshi" he said sullenly.

"How about I buy you one Aki?" Minami suggested cheerfully.

"That's nice of you Minami" Akihisa said, "I would happy to-"

His sentence was cut off by the sheer force of a single punch made by a familiar, orange haired girl at the same year as them. Akihisa was then sent flying into a brick wall by that power.

"How dare you ask money from my Honey!" she yelled.

"Mi-Miharu?" Minami stammered in surprise.

_Miharu Shimizu is a Class D student who holds a lesbian relationship to Minami. Completely obsessed with her, anyone who has a crush or even in love with Minami will fear her fury. Ironically, she hates all men, regarding them as "pigs" except for another Class A student who shares her sentiments. Although Minami denies that she is in love with her, it doesn't change the fact that Miharu is STILL madly in love with her._

"How dare you treat a pig like him to buy a croissant?" she demanded, "When he has no money in the first place?"

"He was hungry and all" Minami replied, "Besides, he spent some money into buying something stupid."

"I've could've swore it was more of an insult than a helping hand" Akihisa whimpered painfully from the distance.

"Come on, Shimizu" someone said, "Let's not disturb the district for the area is busy with vendors."

"Oh, alright Kubo" she said grumpily. Miharu leaves him and the busy people took a little notice of Akihisa being injured. One of them even poked him with a stick, thinking that he's dead.

Kubo walks towards him, fixing his eyeglasses. "Are you alright, Yoshii?" he asked, lending a hand to Akihisa.

"Yeah" he replied, helping himself up, "Thanks anyway Kubo."

Kubo blushed, but ignored it. "No problem" he said. _It was humiliating for Yoshii to be beaten by Shimizu harshly. At least he's ok _he thought

_Toshimitsu Kubo is one of the smartest students of Class A. This four-eyed student is very analytic and calm, but sometimes creates wrong interpretations causing him to mistaken that Akihisa in love with him. Like Minami and Himeji, he's in love with him._

When they reached the plains of Mt. Hachiro, the campsite looks like any other camps: there is a pavalion, a trackfield, and a campsite that is separated into 6 groups.

They are told to wait at the pavilion until their principal arrived. Usually, she wears a purple corporate dress but it seems that she is now wearing a formal military fatigue that looks like Hitler minus the infamous moustache and Nazi symbol strap on her left arm.

"Now all of you know" the principal said to the 2nd years, "That we are testing a new kind of war called Environmental Summoning War that comes with a tournament to make things more interesting."

The students murmured in excitement before the principal hushed them.

"The rules are very simple to understand" she explained, "Just like an ordinary Summoning Battle, your objective is to eliminate your opponent's avatar. But, once the opponent is defeated, the battle continues without hesitation until the end of the round of 60 minutes. You have the freedom to fix your fortress and also, your avatar has an ability to touch objects that involves teamwork. But be warned: your avatar can get hurt like Probationary Students so be careful.

"For us teachers, we will set up the playing field and supervise the tournament. If anyone lost, beaten or unable to move on, we will handle it. In case that one of the teachers or the faculty has mentioned, we modified your avatar's appearance, each with a different uniforms that depends on each class."

"Each student has 5 different roles to play: Scouts spy's information on the enemy; Heavy Duties are the ones who are the strongest in the battlefield; Engineers fixes any damage to the fort; Leaders are the heart of the class; and Joes are ordinary regiments. These things are important to every asset of a class.

"And last but not the least, before the tournament starts, we will prepare you some basic training so you could get used to the terrain and the environment. It will start in 2 hours and be prepared for anything."

The entire 2nd year cheered.

Just to be curious, each class summoned their avatars to see what uniforms they have: Class A has the ones in the US Army; Class B got the ones in North Korea; Class C has those armed World War I German militias; Class D got 19th century sepoys of India; Class E has Viking costumes; and Class F got the ones that are strangely look like guerrillas. They change into their jumpsuits the teachers gave them (who wants to where their uniforms in the middle of training?) each with a specific colour of each class: Class A: red; Class B: indigo; Class C: yellow; Class D: orange; Class E: blue; and Class F: green.

Once training started, everyone was packed with intense focus on the prize and willpower on never give up. Since each class was divided, they first did sit-ups and push-ups, to maintain their strength; jog around the oval field, to increase speed and stamina, and a Practice Summoning Battle, to boost their skills on battling.

But, on the Class F side, Himeji, who gets easily tired, began to lose stamina while jogging.

She panted. "I need to take a break" Himeji said.

Akihisa, knowing that she is fatigued, went towards Himeji with a concern look on his face.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

She blushed a little. "Yeah" Himeji replied, "I'm alright Yoshii."

"Are you quite sure Himeji?" Akihisa continued to ask, "If you're tired, you could rest in the benches if you want."

"I guess you're right. I'm usually not used to physical activities, so that makes me weak all the time..."

"No you are not weak Himeji. You may be frail but you are the strongest in Class F and I believe in that."

Himeji stared at Akihisa in amazement. "Yoshii..." she said, "All right, I will keep going on. I'll never give up."

Akihisa smiled. "That's the spirit" he said encouragingly. Then both of them jogged together.

In the distance, Minami observed what is happening between Akihisa and Himeji and she doesn't look happy about it either.

Meanwhile, Yuji leans on a broken yet sturdy wall to take a nap there but was suddenly startled by Shoko.

"Why aren't you jogging Yuji?" she asked curiously.

"Because I don't feel like it" he said bluntly.

"Well, in that case" Shoko said calmly, getting something behind her that looks suspiciously like a marriage certificate, "Let's talk about being married."

Immediately, Yuji ran away as fast as he could. "Never!" he cried from the top of his lungs.

Shoko then chased Yuji like an F1 racer.

After training, it was already supper time. Since everybody is sweaty and drained, they hit the showers (Muttsulini is taking pictures in the girl's shower room. Much to his dismay, his nose bleeds like a water hose after Aiko Kudo played with him a little).

_Aiko Kudo is also a Class A student. Being an expert on electronic gadgetry, she loves to mess up people's conversation with the use of her tape recorder. Despite that she loves to tease Muttsulini and Akihisa by saying or doing something perverted, causing them to nosebleed, she Aiko has a simple crush on Muttsulini._

Ironically, Hideyoshi got kicked out in the boy's shower room. Instead, He grudgingly took a bath at shower room with a sign saying "Hideyoshi" written on it.

Later that evening, supper time was prepared but it turned into a battle zone instead because one of the students of Class C boasted that they will win the tournament, making everyone mad and causing a food fight. What's even worse is that the FFF Inquisition, a sect in Class F who is jealous of lovers since they don't know anything about love, caused a wide range panic on male students for protecting their girlfriends by screaming at them and even throwing food at them.

After dinner, everyone went back to their respectful class. Since each class has their own "territory",

A row of tents with their colours in it were prepared exactly to each student in each class and a bonfire was newly lightened. At Class F, they decided to tell scary stories that frightened everyone except Yuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini.

"Then, Miss Rose was horrifyingly killed by a madman wielding a chainsaw. As he throws her dead body into the furnace to be burned into ashes, he let out a cackle, laughing maniacally at the gleaming moon night."

The student laughed maliciously at the terrified crowd sitting at the bonfire.

"Funny" Hideyoshi remarked, "This story reminds me of a play I performed in the Drama club."

Yuji nodded approvingly.

"Boring" was the only word Muttsulini said before he disappears so he can take pictures of girls changing into their pyjamas at the other territory.

Himeji trembled "I'm scared Yoshii" she said in a frightened voice. Then she fainted dramatically.

Akihisa desperately fans Himeji back into consciousness "Come on wake up" Akihisa begged, trying to mask his nervousness, "It's just a story, remember?"

Minami, too, tried to hide her anxiety. "It's just a story, it's just a story" she repeated.

Night fall came. Minami can't sleep again because of the stupid story. So she decided to drink a glass of warm milk to make her sleepy, but the dining area is a bit far from her tent. Minami then walks alone in to a dark pathway of scary trees and random animal cries of the forest.

Much to her surprise, Minami saw Akihisa drinking milk at the dining area. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Same thing as you" he said simply before he sips his glass filled with milk.

Minami sighed. "I guess I should drink milk too then" she said.

Afterwards they are walking together backed to the pathway.

"Minami, are you still scared at the scary story?" Akihisa asked in concern.

Minami gulped. " N-no" she stammered, "I-I'm not s-scared of some st-stupid story."

A shrilly noise was heard and birds flapped their wings away.

Minami cried, clutching Akihisa's arm to a point of breaking it.

"M-my arm" he whimpered in pain.

"Aki, I'm scared" she cried, still clutching his arm and to a point of crying.

Akihisa noticed that Minami is terrified. He kneels down and surprisingly hugs her so he could comfort her.

She blushed.

"It's ok" Akihisa said reassuringly, patting her back, "Just let it all out."

She cried a little bit at his chest.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Aki."

It was a peaceful night in Mt. Hachiro. While the lonely mountain watches over the campsite, its occupants slept soundly, dreaming about winning the tournament. For Minami, who slumbered in her own tent after a terrifying experience, was comforted by her love of her life Akihisa. For him, Akihisa dreamed about winning the ultimate prize: eating mouth watering delicacies.

_**One day in Mt. Hachiro made all of the 2**__**nd**__** year all fires up for tomorrows match. Who will Class F fight? Will they win? Find out at the next Baka end Test: Love, misery and hope!**_

_***It took me at least 3-4 days to work this and it took all of my willpower to finish this. If you happened to notice some errors, please inform me. Comments are welcome.***_


	4. Battle, sacrifices and winning

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 4

The next day, everybody is now excited about the tournament. Before the tournament could even start, the 2nd years are to wait in their class and to meet at the pavilion so that one of the teachers is going to tell who'll be battling them. Many are excited but some were afraid because they hope that they will not battle Class A since they are the strongest.

"Who will battle us?" Akihisa wondered.

Yuji sweats drops. "I'm not quite sure" he replied seriously, "We can take down all four classes easily because we have Himeji on our side. I doubt that we could even win against Class A."

"You're probably right" he said, "Your girlfriend is extremely tough to-"

Yuji smacks Akihisa really hard at the head. "Of course Shoko is tough to defeat" he said angrily, trying to mask his nervousness, "AND I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

"What did you say Yuji?" someone asked softly.

"I SAID I-" Yuji repeated but was cut short. It was Shoko, facing calmly at him with a taser readied at her hand.

"I meant I'm her boyfriend" Yuji said sweetly, avoiding Shoko's glare.

"But I thought you said-" Akihisa said but Yuji covered his mouth.

"Shut up" he hissed silently.

Meanwhile...

"Just a little cleaning with the lens" Muttsulini said while he cleans the lens of his camera with a special cloth, "And I can take picture girls fighting, sell the photos and earn more profits."

"What' cha doing?" Aiko asked cutely.

He continues polishes his camera. "Cleaning" Muttsulini replied simply.

"Oh" she muttered, "Well, in that case, did you know that I'm not wearing everything inside this jumpsuit?"

When Aiko said it, his nose bleeds like a faucet that wasn't closed.

She crouches at Muttsulini's lifeless body and pokes his head. "I guess I over did it a little bit" Aiko giggled.

* * *

><p>"Attention!" Ironman ordered.<p>

Everyone was silenced and eagerly paid attention to Ironman.

"I will now show you the tournament ladder with the name of the class you're up against" he said. Behind him, a large screen is shown and it shows a tournament ladder with the name of each class:

WINNER!

I

I I

_ I

I I I

I I I I I I

Class A Class B Class C Class D Class E Class F

Hideyoshi sighed in relief. "I thought they'll put us with Class A" he said, "We are not prepared for a battle against them."

Akihisa nodded.

"First round is Class A versus Class B" Ironman announced, "Go to the Grounds of the Summoners and be at your respected bases. Prepare yourselves in fifteen minutes. Spectators are to follow the faculty and be seated at the Battlefield Arena."

At the Battlefield Arena, there more than at least 100 seats for students as spectators. At the Grounds of the Summoners the, arena looks blanked and empty. Fifteen minutes later, the tournament starts. Both classes walked at the Grounds with their proud faces held up high at the cheering crowd.

The principal and two other teachers are seated at the Booth. "Before all of you can clash" she said, speaking with a microphone, and her voice can be heard with the help of the huge speakers hanging high above the Grounds of the Summoners. Whenever there is an announcement or when there is a lot of battle scenes being showed, the face of the principal and the scene will show in a hologram. "There will be a roulette that randomly picks what kind of battle and subject you'll fight and the environment you will be fighting at. These are the choices."

There is a large screen, shown at the huge speakers, shows the following battle styles, subjects and environment divided into three columns:

BATTLE STYLE: CAPTURE THE FLAG, SURVIVAL, TARGET ELIMINATION, LEADER ASSAULT.  
>SUBJECTS: MATH, SCIENCE, CULTURE AND HISTORY, LANGUAGE.<br>ENVIRONMENT: CITY (URBAN), CITY (RUINS), TEMPLE, FOREST, JUNGLE, DESERT, MINES.

"Let's roll the roulette!" she shouted. The screen shows the three columns being mixed together and it shows: SURVIVAL; SCIENCE; CITY (RUINS).

"I will now explain the SURVIVAL match to the players and all of you" the principal said enthusiastically, "SURVIVAL match is a battle that involves eliminating your enemies at a time limit of 60 minutes. As the enemy was defeated, he or she will be instantly revived in 5 minutes. Whoever survives the match will go up the ladder while the next battle between Class C and Class D will start after 30 minutes after this."

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Ironman yelled at the microphone loudly.

The once blank and empty Grounds of the Summoners transformed: like a hi-tech camera that is slowly developing its picture, bit by bit, old buildings were formed, the terrain is now filled with trenches and pathways are extremely tight because of the old buildings blocking it. The playing field is set and the screen shows that each class are ready.

"Technology can never be this awesome" Akihisa said in awe.

At the battlefield, the two classes clashed. Yuko Kinoshita, Class A's Leader, leads the Joes to attack.

_Yuko Kinoshita, older twin sister of Hideyoshi, is an arrogant student of Class A. Being more superior and smarter than his brother, she thinks of him as trash. Ironically, her own weakness is the ability to sing, unlike Hideyoshi, who can sing beautifully than his sister._

"One shall stand, one shall fall" she yelled. Many of Class A's US Army wearing avatars attacks Class B's North Korean avatars with such ferocity and skill.

"Your sister is copying Optimus Prime's quote in Transformers" Yuji remarked, "It was unusually corny for her to say that."

"I noticed that too" Hideyoshi said.

But, Kyoji Nemoto the Leader does not plan to lose that easily.

_Kyoji Nemoto is the cunning representative of Class B. Using unorthodox tricks and surprise attacks, he does not hesitate to use them in any situations. He holds deep grudge against Class A for defeating him in the Summoning War and Class F for being humiliated by Yuji and his friends. _

While the avatars of Class A were busy attacking the Class B Joes, Scouts, situated in old buildings at the sides of the battlefield, made a surprise attack at them. Many avatars disappeared, causing both classes to have minor injuries. Nemoto is having the upper hand because Class A's forces are swiftly dwindling from fifty to one and it's almost 10 minutes before the clock ends.

"Curse Nemoto and his cowardly tricks" Yuki growled, "Aiko, tell the Heavy Duties to fire directly at the buildings where the Scouts are situated."

"But those buildings will collapse at you and the Joes" Aiko protested.

"We're dealing a complicating predicament here" she said, "What choice do I have? I cannot forgive myself if my fellow Class A is about to lose."

"Kinoshita" one of the students of Class A said, "It's all right. We will stand beside you as fellow students."

"We will never abandon you."

"No matter how complicating the situation is, we will win, no matter the cost."

"We have to make sacrifices sometimes."

Yuko was silent. "Thank you everyone" she said, "Now, let's beat up Class Nemoto and Class B."

Everyone in Class A cheered. Aiko tells Shoko, the head of the Heavy Duties division, to fire at the buildings where the Scouts are situated. She told all of the Heavy Duties to fire and the building collapse above the battlefield.

The timer stops at zero. Everyone was in shocked and silenced that the buildings fell above them. Even though the buildings were designed to feel like books that fell on the student's head, it was much convincing that they were crushed to death.

"Do you think that they both lose?" Himeji wondered in a worried voice.

"I don't think so" Muttsulini said.

To prove his point, Muttsulini points at the rubble where the building fell.

Ironman was about to announce a draw when Yuko, Aiko, Shoko, and other Class A students appeared from the rubble with their avatars barely alive and well. "The winners are Class A" he announced.

The spectators cheered at them. Yuko was being carried by her classmates, saying her name passionately.

_Yuko does not lose that easily _Hideyoshi thought _Without the help of her friends, plus with the support of Class A, She and the rest will lose to Class B. It was motivation and willpower that saved them. _

When Nemoto emerge from the rubble without his avatar since it was destroyed from the crash, Ironman approached him, grinning wickedly at him. "Those who are KIA and lost the war" he said evilly, "Will have remedial classes for a month!"

"It looks like Class A won" Minami said.

"Don't get your hopes up Shimada" Yuji said, "Just one more battle between Class C and Class D and we're next."

_**Class A has won and the battle between Class C and Class D is about to start. Who will win? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope.**_

_***"Whew." I sure type this story very fast and I started in the morning. And the tournament ladder you saw there was a ton of work. I hope that this story was impressive to those who are reading. Reviews and comments are welcome.***_


	5. Defend, eliminate and honour

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 5

"Hey guys" Aiko greeted when she and Class A, with bandages and gauzes some all over their body, arrived at their seats in the Battlefield Arena, sitting next to Akihisa and his friends, "I can't believe that Class B put a fight against us."

"I know" Yuji said in astonishment, "You guys made a good fight against them. That's a good strategy you got there Yuki."

"It was nothing" Yuki said sheepishly, "Besides; Kyoji made a dirty trick against us Class A. That should teach them a lesson, those fools."

"How do I do Yuji" Shoko piped in.

He flinched. "You did great Shoko" Yuji said bluntly.

"Hey look" Akihisa called, "It looks like the ruins and the mess you've made is disappearing and going back into an empty space."

He was right: The ruins and the destruction left by the previous battle between two classes is vanishing, bit by bit and reverting to its original plain space.

"Students" announced the principal, "I hope you enjoy the battle between Class A and Class B and let us proceed to the match. I present to you: Class C and Class D!"

Both classes emerged from the entrance, walking dignifying at the cheering spectators.

"Now let's roll the roulette!" she shouted.

The screen appears at the huge speakers and the three columns, with different battle style, subject and location, are now being randomized. A few seconds later, it stops and shows: TARGET ELIMINATION, LANGUAGE, CITY (URBAN).

"I will know explain the rules of TARGET ELIMINATION" the principal said, "When the screen randomly shows each name of a member of the class, that class has to protect that student at all cost. It then changes every 10 minutes, each student in different classes unless that student is eliminated and the process is repeated. For the opposing group, you'll have to eliminate the target. Their avatars can be reviving in 5 minutes. The class who has the highest score wins in 60 minutes will proceed to go up the ladder. The battle between Class E and Class F will begin shortly after the battle.

"MATCH START!" Ironman yelled.

The Grounds of the Summoners changed its field once again: instead of ruins, there are short buildings and is like a typical town except its empty. The combatants of each class, distance from each other, waited for the member from their class or their target to eliminate on the screen. Once the student, who happens to be in Class D, appeared, they immediately protected him while Class C prepares to eliminate their target.

Genji Hiraga, the Leader of Class D, tells his allies to protect their client. But Yuka Kuyama, the Leader of Class C, encourages the Joes to attack their target. It was a long battle that took 5 minutes before their target has been eliminated herself.

1 point for Class C and 50 minutes left. They retreated to their base and waited for the screen to tell which student from each class to protect or to eliminate.

It's been 50 minutes when the battle started and both classes are now tallied and, in less than 5 minutes, the match will end. When the screen shows the picture of Yuka, Class D starts to charge at her quickly. The defendants of Yuka blocked them with the help of a timely arrival of other Class C to act as garrison units. But they will not lose for Genji, with his determination on fire, manages to eliminate her. Class D won as the timer has reached to 0.

"It looks like Hiraga won like Yuko did previously" Kubo remarked.

"T'was his determination along with his fellow classmates won the battle" Hideyoshi commented.

Before Ironman tells that Class D won, Genji shook hands with Yuka when she was sulking in defeat. It was a sign of respect that he did. Class C did not mock her but instead, they too shook hands with Class D. It was another sign of honour that they did.

"Not bad Hiraga" Yuji said.

"The winners are Class D" Ironman announced.

He then approaches to Yuka, telling her that she and the students of Class C will have remedial class. Everyone nodded and walked away, as if they were expected that they have one.

"Those who are to battle at the next match please proceed to the Ground of the Summoners and be prepared" reminded one of the teachers.

"Alright everyone" Yuji said, "You heard the teacher said. Let's go!"

Class F cheered.

"Hey Muttsulini" Aiko called, "Here's good luck charm."

"I have no time to-" Muttsulini said but his nose bleeding antics interrupted him, for she raised her skirt in front of him.

"I have a good luck charm for you too Yuji" Shoko said quietly.

"What is it now-?" Yuji asked but his sentenced was cut short when she kissed him gently in the cheek.

Yuji was dazed a little bit. "Thanks" he muttered blankly.

"I've got it on video camera" Aiko said gleefully, showing the video camera and playing the scene over and over again.

"Good work Aiko" Shoko remarked.

She gave her thumbs up. "No prob" Aiko replied.

Yuji sighed regretfully.

"Come on Yuji" Akihisa said, "There is no time for to sulk, let's go!"

"Alright, alright" he said annoyingly.

By the time Class E and Class F arrived, everything turned white.

_**The battle between Class C and Class C is over. But Akihisa and Class F will now face Class E in the final match. Will they win? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope!**_

_***Sorry about this but I was suffering Writer's block this morning and I need to think about the next chapter. Proceed with the reviews and comments are welcome.***_


	6. Excitement, madness, and secrecy

Baka and Test: Love, misery and Test Part 6

At once, both classes appeared at the centre stage at the Grounds of the Summoners. Most of them are getting pump for the battle, others were getting excited, few were even nervous.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see Class F lose" one of the students of Class E said.

"You don't even know what will hit you" one of Class F remarked.

"Boy, everyone is getting excited" Akihisa said, "Even Class E is getting pumped with energy that I don't know if we can even beat them."

"Of course they are" Yuji said, "They have the same goal as us: winning matters to them. And above all, they want to have a banquet if they were to win the tournament."

"Classes, to your stations!" Ironman commanded.

2 classes proceeded to go to their forts, almost optimistic at the battle.

"I hope this last battle is satisfying" the principal said, "The last two matches were considered to be the most honourable. After this match, all of you who won these battles will have a Recovery Exam by tomorrow. Now let's roll the roulette!"

The students of all classes and those in the Grounds focused on the screen above them. The screen continues to randomize until it shows: LEADER ASSAULT, CULTURE AND HISTORY, MINES.

"Now let me explain the rules of LEADER ASSAULT" he said, "Since each classes has 1 Leader, the objective of this match is simple: tracked him down and defeat him/her but this is not going to be easy, for each team has power-ups I would like to call them EXTREME. If you manage to find this object, you'll find out how it works. Now here comes the fun part: there are no revives here in this match once you've been eliminated. Those who will win the match by eliminating the Leader, all students are defeated or the time limit is finish, they shall proceed to the next match by the day after tomorrow."

"LET THE MATCH START!" Ironman shouted.

* * *

><p>For the first time, Akihisa witnesses how virtual reality looks like in front of him: like the pixels in the computer, bit by bit, the terrain forms and it looks like the insides of the cave. Stalactites and other rock formations form quite interesting but also hazardous and bottomless pits to be formed. They are a few lanterns shinning through the tunnels, causing some dim areas in the MINES. Unusually, like all mines, they have those wooden trolleys that are used for mining minerals and precious stones, shovels and pick-axes were laid like pieces of junk and some workshops, used for mapping and writing information of the mines, were scattered.<p>

"Darn I can't see a thing" he complained.

"It's because you're in a dark corner" Minami snapped, "Come on Aki. The battle is going to start and we have to protect Sakamoto since he's the Leader of Class F."

""You're right Minami" Akihisa said, "By the way, where is he?"

"I'm over here" Yuji said, emerging from the shadows, "I am completely aware of the situation here and everyone in Class F is present, I'm presume?"

The entire Class F nodded.

"What's the plan Sakamoto?" Ryo Sugawa, the leader of the FFF Inquisition, asked.

"It's pretty simple and it's already done" he replied, "Muttsulini, come out from you're hiding spot, if you please."

Stealthily, he appeared beside Yuji. "I have found these EXTREMEs awhile ago with Hideyoshi and Himeji" Muttsulini reported, "Also; Class E is intent in finding you and Yoshii."

"Why me?" Akihisa asked, "I understand Yuji is the Leader and all, but why me?"

"One of them, Shimizu, thinks that you and Shimada are still dating" Hideyoshi replied.

"She still thinks that Minami and I are still dating?" he said in surprise, "Do you believe this?"

Minami blushed in embarrassment. "No, of course not" she said, _but..._

Himeji gave Akihisa a bright, blue stone. "Use this" she said, "I'm not quite sure what it does but use this. I hope this will come in handy."

"Thank you" he comply.

"Class E is coming!" one of the members alerted, "And one of them is completely insane!"

"We'll hold the fort for you!" Hideyoshi said, "You, Shimada, Muttsulini and Yuji escape while you can."

There was a loud explosion, and a mad, malicious voice cried out. "Yoshii!" it screamed, "I'm going to hunt you down like a swine you are and you'll never take my Honey!"

Akihisa hesitates for awhile, for fear has made him immobilize. But he snaps back into reality when Minami calls his name.

"What are we waiting for Aki?" she called, "Get going before, Miharu kills you!"

He gulps. "Why does everyone want to kill me?"

"This mine is complicating to navigate" Yuji complained.

"Don't worry Yuji" Akihisa said, "With Muttsulini on our side, we're not lost."

"To be honest Akihisa" Muttsulini said, "I have no idea if we're going to the right way."

"So much for my intuition" he grumbled.

But another explosion came from the mines.

"I hope Himeji and Hideyoshi are ok" Akihisa said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry" Yuji said reassuringly, "With Himeji in the front lines and those EXTREMEs we have, there's no doubt that they will win before we even know it."

Suddenly, Miharu and a group of students appeared in midst of the explosion earlier. "We defeated you're petty friends back there" one of them sneered, "Thanks to this rock, we are stronger than ever!"

Then, Akihisa noticed something different about them. Their health points are exceedingly higher than usual and their strength is ten times more powerful than all of Class F even with Himeji as the strongest of them all.

"Yuji" he said, "Do you still have those EXTREMEs with you? Because we need it right now!"

"As a matter of fact, I do" Yuji said, "Here use it before they even noticed that we have them too."

He immediately gives the EXTREMEs to his friends. But something different happened to them. As soon as they grab hold of the stone, their stat increased dramatically.

"Now, let's roll out" Akihisa cried out.

"Stop acting like Optimus Prime you idiot!" Minami scolded, "Geez, how is this related to Transformers."

"Hey, focus on the enemy, not the movie" Yuji reminded.

Muttsulini starts to take pictures like a maniac.

He sighed. "Never mind" Yuji said.

"Get them!" one of them commanded.

One by one, the trio's avatar defeated them, with the flame of determination lit by the passion of their hearts. Even though Yuji is being targeted, he doesn't mind being a target. In fact, he smiles at the defeated students of Class E with his avatar, happily grinning at them. Muttsulini, with his camera, pictures them with such amazing angle while he battles them at the same time. Without the mini version of himself, Muttsulini could not take. As for Akihisa and Minami, for no apparent reason, their avatar's attacks are unusually synchronized, battling each opponent one by one. When it comes to Miharu, it seems the strategy begins to fall, for her EXTREME is like she is crazier as ever as if she drank coffee and steroids at the same time. What's even scary is that she is wearing the mask of terror and delight, her eyes is red with madness and her smile widens like a maniac.

She grins evilly at Akihisa. "You'll never take away my Honey away!" she cried madly.

"Everyone, get out!" he said.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Minami protested.

"We don't have much time" Akihisa said, "Yuji is being targeted and we have to eliminate Nakabayashi quickly as possible."

"Still..." she muttered, "I will not leave you."

"Besides" Yuji said, "Nakabayashi is here and she's not that far."

Akihisa blinked. "How do know that?" he asked.

"Muttsulini the Silent Ninja Pervert said so" he replied, "Go, defeat her while you can."

They left with haste. _Did they leave me on purpose with a flat chest and a megalomaniac lesbian? _Akihisa thought.

"Which reminds me" he said, "Why are you with Class E? Aren't you with Class D awhile ago?"

Miharu simply laugh. "I requested Mr. Nishimura to let me join Class E and he approved it" she stated.

_Great _Akihisa thought.

First attack comes from Miharu. Her avatar madly strikes Akihisa's avatar with a gladius but he dodges the attack quickly. He attempts to hit her but she dodges. Minami also joins the fight, making Miharu to hesitate in battle.

"So you're using my Honey as bait, huh?" she snarled.

"No, you're wrong" Akihisa said, "I don't use my friends as bait, especially Minami because she's not only my partner but she is more than a friend to me and I don't use her all the time."

Minami was shocked at his statement but ignores it and continues to attack her. This caught Miharu off guard and suddenly, her avatar was surprised and then disappeared, only revealing the Ninja Pervert's avatar with a katana.

"What?" Miharu cried angrily.

"You lose Shimizu. Class F won" a voice said. It was Yuji who emerged with Muttsulini by his side.

"You know" Akihisa said, "I got the opportunity to strike her."

"Since when's the last time you hit a girl?" he snickered.

"Match set!" Ironman announced, "Class F wins!"

The crowd goes wild at the announcement. As Ironman stated that Class F has won, the MINES slowly disappeared, leaving the winning team in triumph while the losing side only got confused.

"How were you able to locate Nakabayashi in the MINES?" Akihisa wondered.

"Simple" Hideyoshi said, revealing himself with Himeji, "She and the other Class E students were at the front, attempting to find Yuji and at the same time attacking us as well. Unluckily, she was struck down by him and Muttsulini while she was distracted. Himeji, on the other hand, defeated a lot of Class E with her monstrous strength."

"Isn't weird that these stones can boost our stats very quickly?" he remarked, "It would be scary if Class E would be crazy like Shimizu: always crazy of all that power."

"Not all the time Yoshii" Himeji said, "Although, some Class E and Class F had EXTREMEs on their hands, their stats decreased, making them easy targets on both groups. For example, I have an EXTREME from one of them and this happened."

She showed her friends the stone and summoned her avatar. At first, it was cheery and full of life. Suddenly, her avatar got weak and became very slow when it moved.

"It looks like her avatar's defence and speed decreased" Yuji observed, "I guess we should be wary about these stones we have."

After the match, it was already late. Class F celebrated their winnings by eating in a banquet together with Class A and Class D. Everyone was happy. Some drank and sang like drunkards in a tavern, while many simply eat and bragged about win their success in battle. When Akihisa was busy talking with Yuji and Himeji, Minami slipped a note in his pocket and left. Akihisa noticed that there was a note and reads it:

"_Would you meet me in the lake front? I want to talk to you in private."_

Akihisa followed he instructions and went to the lake front (although he got a little lost). The lake front was beautiful and the water seems to shine as the moon light hits its waters. There he noticed Minami, blushing a little bit in front of him.

"What is it?" Akihisa asked curiously.

"I was wondering" she said, shuffling her feet, "When you fought with Miharu, is it true on what you said that I'm more of a friend to you?"

He flustered. "To tell you the truth" Akihisa replied, "You've been my closest friend, besides Yuji and Himeji, I ever had. Even though you beat me up all the time, I noticed something different in you."

Minami blushed intensely. "Wha-what is it?" she stammered.

"You never leave by my side, no matter what circumstances are."

Minami was speechless. "Aki" she said nervously, "Do you lov-"

Her sentenced was cut short. They heard a scream in the banquet area. "No Shoko!" Yuji screamed, "I wasn't wooing on another girl, I swear!"

"I guess we should head back before Ironman thinks what are we doing here" Akihisa said, "By the way, what were you saying awhile ago?"

"Oh nothing" Minami said innocently, _Why do I always have bad timing?_

_**The battle between Class E and Class F is finish and they now proceeded to go up the ladder. Will they battle Class A or Class D after the Recovery Exam? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sorry for the long delay. I hope if you don't mind if I put this story on hiatus mode because I'm going to focus on another story and it won't take that long. Reviews and comments are welcome. <strong>_


	7. A game of Bullshit, strategy and misery

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 7

_***Hello dear readers. After finishing 2 chapters on my other story, hiatus mode will come to an end. Enjoy the rest of this chapter and beyond!***_

* * *

><p>Last night, Minami attempts to tell her feelings to the boy she loves. But, a minor distraction occurred in the banquet area, causing Akihisa to be distracted. She truly regretted on what she did. Telling her secrets to him was bad timing indeed Minami thought.<p>

The next day, the Recovery Exam has begun. Like in the academy, the entire sophomores' pace was normal, not too fast, and not too slow. Their exams were not that hard and not that easy too.

* * *

><p>After the Exams, the principal decides to let them take a break before the battle of Class A and Class B by letting them have free time with each other. For Akihisa, Yuji, Muttsulini and Hideyoshi, they were playing card game of Bullshit in their territory in the afternoon.<p>

Akihisa draws a card from his hand and places face down on the table. "Ace of heart" he called.

"Bullshit!" Yuji retaliated.

Akihisa shows them the ace of hearts. "Aw, darn it" he groaned. The three guys gave a pile of cards to him.

"Are you even serious Yoshii?" Hideyoshi asked, "10 spades."

"Bullshit!" Akihisa countered.

"Wrong" he said, showing a card of 3 diamonds.

"Guys, let's meet up at the lake after this game." Yuji said, drawing a card, "King of clovers"

"Why?" Akihisa asked, also drawing a card, "Queen of hearts"

"We need to discus something quickly and discreetly" he replied, "Yoshii, Bullshit!"

"Not again!" he groaned, cards stack at his side.

* * *

><p>The game of Bullshit was humiliating. Hideyoshi wins and Akihisa lost. But at least it was fun for them to win from yesterday's match. Later, they were in the lake, discussing quite privately with each other.<p>

"We need to strategise for the next 2 days" Yuji said.

"Why?" Akihisa asked dumbly.

"Because if Class A wins, who knows what will happen" he replied, "Muttsulini, status report on Class A."

"I've got pictures of them in here" Muttsulini said, showing them a bundle of photos.

"Hey, don't include my sister there!" Hideyoshi complained.

"Muttsulini, I meant their movements, not the other way around" Yuji said.

"Oh" he muttered, "Class A is also strategising for tomorrow's match."

"What if Class D wins?" Akihisa asked.

"Then we have a greater chance in winning against them" Yuji replied.

"What about Class A?" Hideyoshi added.

He sweats drops. "I guess there is a 50/50 chance that we will win, barely" he said nervously, "Your sister's tough as a nut, completely stubborn in battle. Shoko, on the other hand, is scary enough already."

Everyone nodded at the thought of it.

* * *

><p>They went back to the territory. Akihisa was about to go to the banquet area for a glass of water when Himeji appeared to him.<p>

"Akihisa" Himeji said shyly.

"What is it?" Akihisa asked.

She fidgeted her fingers. "Before tomorrow's showdown between Class A and Class D" Himeji said, "Can I ask you something privately if you have time?"

He smiled kindly. "Ok" he replied.

Both of them went to behind the banquet area and Himeji becomes even more nervous. Unknown to them, Minami was in the banquet area when she heard that Akihisa and Himeji were conversing. Curious, Minami peeks behind and listens to them.

"Akihisa, I was wondering" she said, masking her anxiety, "Remember the time I told you I had a crush on somebody?"

"Yeah?" Akihisa said patiently _She's going to tell me that she's in love with Yuji! How am I going to explain this?_

"Well... you see" Himeji tried to explained, "Before I say it, please don't laugh."

_This is it _he thought and waited.

"I'minloveyouwithyouAkihisa" Himeji said quickly as possible.

There was silence in the air. The wind blows at Himeji's long pink hair waiting for his reply.

_I thought Himeji is in love with Yuji. Well, I need this opportunity to tell her something. _

Akihisa suddenly became quiet. "Himeji..." he said.

"Yes?" she said.

"I have a confession to make" Akihisa said shyly, "I'm...also in love with you too..."

Minami was appalled. Tears fell from her eyes and ran away as soon as possible.

Himeji blushed intensely. "Y-you do?" She stammered in surprise.

"But..." he continued, "I'm seeing someone already. I hope you understand."

Himeji blinked. "Who is it?" she asked.

Akihisa looks up at the orange sky; the sun is now setting at the horizon, smiling and blushing. "She's charming" he explained, "Even though she beats me up on a regular basis, she sometimes makes it cute. I really like her a lot and I wish I can tell her honestly about it."

"Is it Minami then?" Himeji guessed.

Akihisa nodded. "I hope you understand that my feelings for her are growing" he said. Akihisa waits for a comment.

"I noticed that already and I understand" she said, "You too are so closer to each other, just like Yuji, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini. I don't mind really and I understand how you feel, she is better off with you than me. At least we can still be friends."

He chuckled. "Yeah" he said positively, "Thank you for understanding for this."

* * *

><p>When Minami heard that Akihisa confessed to Himeji awhile ago, she cried in her cabin. She still cannot believe that he loves her. Minami is completely heartbroken.<p>

_Aki you're an idiot._

* * *

><p>Dinner started and everyone is still having a good time. Akihisa and his friends were still discussing their strategy until Minami sits farther away from them. Akihisa sees her, excuses himself from the table, and goes to her.<p>

"Hey there, Minami" Akihisa greeted, "Why the long face?"

Minami turned her head away from him. "Go away" she warned.

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Minami shouted angrily at him and immediately left the table, leaving a confused Akihisa and the crowd became silent.

Yuji approached to him. "What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I-I don't know" was the only reply that Akihisa made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It looks like that there's a misunderstanding between Akihisa and Minami. Will this affect Class A's strategy? Will Minami understand Akihisa? Find out at the next Baka and test: Love, misery and hope!<strong>_

_***That was depressing enough. Darn am I mean to Minami but I want to build the suspense for this story. I apologize for those who are AkihisaxHimeji who thinks that they should be together. Comments are welcome!**_


	8. Doubt, victory and love

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 8

Akihisa couldn't figure out why Minami shouted angrily at him yesterday at the banquet area. For Minami, she is depressing about her friend Himeji confessing to him first.

_Aki rather likes Mizuki than me. _

_Why did she yell at me? Did I do something bad to hurt her feelings?_

At the day of the battle of Class A and Class D, the classes who lost or haven't battle (mainly Class F) will be audience for the match and 2nd years are all eager to see the match.

"Say Muttsulini" Aiko said before she and the other Class A students go to the Grounds of the Summoners, "Before I go, will you cheer for me?"

"I guess so..." Muttsulini said absent-mindedly, polishing his camera gently and carefully.

"How about you Yuji?" Shoko asked.

"Maybe..." Yuji muttered.

"What?" she said, bringing out her taser.

"I mean yes, yes I am!" he cried, _she made me say it again!_

"That's strange" Hideyoshi said, looking around in the crowd, "Where is Yoshii?"

"Probably sulking or something" Yuji replied, "Yesterday was very unusual. Minami shouted at him for no apparent reason and I could only guess that they had a quarrel or Yoshii did something stupid."

At the distance, Himeji heard the conversation of Yuji and Hideyoshi and became worried and concerned on Akihisa's situation.

_Oh no _she thought _I think I stirred up trouble for Akihisa. Minami possibly heard our conversation yesterday and I it's entirely my fault. I shouldn't have told him my secret._

"Welcome sophomore students of Fumizuki Academy" the principal shouted as everyone is getting excited, "I hope everyone had taken their Recovery Exam because Class A and Class D are going to battle!"

As soon as the principal yelled, both classes appeared at the Grounds of the Summoners, confident that they'll either win or lose the match.

"I don't need to roll the roulette because the remaining choices are now shone on the screen right now!" she continued loudly. The screen shows the results: CAPTURE THE FLAG, MATH, FOREST.

"The rules of CAPTURE THE FLAG is simple: the objective is to take the opponents' flag and bring it to the class' home base," The principal explained, "There will be no second chances because of the time limit of sixty minutes and no revives once the avatar is defeated. Be expected the unexpected. If a class wins, they will battle Class F tomorrow!"

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Ironman shouted,

The Grounds start to alter: from the emptiness of the arena came bits of luscious plants first and then trees sprouted in a faster rate. The scene shows a peaceful forest that trees grow very high, the plants cover the landscape and a local stream flows perpetually and quietly. But this peaceful forest will become part of a cruel battle between the class of determination and the class of honour fighting for the ultimate prize: mouth-watering delicacies and appetizing cuisine like anyone can dream of.

"Aiko and Shoko follow me and bring a handful of our classmates so we can take Class D's flag!" Yuko demanded, "Kubo and the rest will guard our flag. Is that clear?"

"Sir Yes sir!" everyone replied obediently.

"Good. Let's head to the battle field!" she said.

Yuko led the attack together with Aiko, Shoko and a handful of Class A students, charging at the front lines of Class D. Genji anticipated the blitz, order his class to reveal their trap: a tripwire and when activated, the ground will swallow them. Unfortunately, they manage to avoid the trap and started a skirmish between them.

"It looks like Hiraga is prepared to face Class A" Yuji said at his seat, "But will he win this battle?"

"How about we observe the clash before your hypothesis is correct." Hideyoshi suggested.

"How are you holding the fort Kubo?" Yuko asked curiously, thinking that there is a battle like this.

"We defeated the regiments easily" Kubo answered, "The flag is safe. Your team are the only ones who can take Class D's flag."

"Aiko, Shoko command the students to distract the front" she instructed, "I'll take the flag when the opportunity rises."

Both of them nodded. Shoko commands their classmates into battle while Aiko leads them into the conflict. Yuko, on the other hand, stealthily moves quickly, eliminating Class D students one by one. As she defeats two more students, Yuko arrives where the flag resides.

"There it is" she said, hiding her excitement, "Once I acquire the flag, we will be victorious."

"I don't think so" someone said in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Yuko demanded.

The person emerged from the shadows, revealing Genji with a serious look on his face. "Class D will win this match!" he said in determination.

She smirked. "You think so?" Yuko questioned him.

Strangely, Genji took something from his pocket, revealing a bright red stone the size of a fist. "Remember what the principal said earlier" he told her, "She mentioned that there are surprises in this match."

The stone began to glow in Genji's hand, his avatar growing stronger than Yuko. "It seems I acquired this so called EXTREME" he said.

"What?" Yuko cried in disbelief, _Hiraga has me in total disadvantage. I can't lose right now_.

Then she remembered something two days ago. Class E and Class F used EXTREMEs before and used them in battle. Himeji once explained to Shoko once that if it were to be used in combat, the stat of an avatar increases dramatically. But, like a double edge sword, it can also decrease in a faster rate, cause glitches to the avatar, anything that can harm or cause trouble to their own avatar.

_Hopefully that Hiraga's avatar will have those bad effects_Yuko thought.

Genji's avatar starts to attack her, his sword attempts to slash her but Yuko's avatar manage to avoid. Since his stat is stronger even equal to Shoko's, Genji would probably win. But to his dismay, his avatar suddenly avoids his command in finishing Yuko's avatar.

"What?" he cried, "Mine has a glitch?"

With a perfect opportunity, Yuko's avatar swiftly pierced hid avatar before it disappears. She took the flag proudly.

"It looks like Class A won" Yuko proclaimed proudly.

The FOREST starts to disappear slowly before a crowd of sophomores are cheering at them.

"Class A wins the match!" Ironman announced.

But Yuko noticed that Genji was humiliated. "I failed to defend the flag as the leader of Class D" he muttered.

She crouches down, patting him in the back. "Don't worry Hiraga" Yuko said reassuringly, "The point is, your class did their best in defending your flag. We had a hard time penetrating your defences and your traps."

Genji stood up, sighing. "Oh well" he said, "All's fair on war right?"

He and Yuko shook hands, making the crowd more impressed that Ironman doesn't need to let them announce remedial class harshly.

"I could have sworn that he copied my line before" Yuji commented, "which reminds me, where the hell is Yoshii?"

"He's at the lake" Muttsulini reported, "And he's not alone."

Meanwhile...

Akihisa tried to find Minami and he finally found her at the lake, staring quietly at the calm waters in the sunset. She noticed Akihisa's arrival but her look was slightly angry.

"Why did you yell at me at the banquet area last night?" Akihisa asked, "Did I do something wrong to hurt your feelings?"

Tears ran from Minami's eyes. "You've hurt my feelings alright" she replied angrily, "In fact you broke my heart when you confessed your love to Mizuki."

She broke into tears. Akihisa urged himself to comfort her but she is still angry at him.

"Minami" he said, "I did not mean to hurt your feelings. If you really hate me, I'll go away."

Akihisa was about to leave when Minami called. "Aki wait" she said.

He turned around. "What is it?" Akihisa asked.

"I want to tell you something" Minami replied sadly, "I... should apologize for eavesdropping on you and Mizuki. I don't have the right to listen to your conversation."

"It's alright Minami."

She turned around to the lake. "I guess you like Mizuki?" Minami said.

Akihisa sighed. "Yeah I guess that's true" he replied, "But..."

"But?" she said, puzzled, _Is Aki blushing?_

True enough, Akihisa **is **blushing. "I... have a confession to make..." he requested.

"What is it?" Minami asked.

"I love Himeji but" he replied quietly, "I love you more Minami. The reason why is because your beautiful, kind, and completely determined."

She was stunned and suddenly, Minami spoke in German hysterically.

This took Akihisa by surprised. "Minami?" he said trying to snap her out.

_What should I do? _Akihisa thought.

As he approaches her, he accidentally trips on a rock and both of them fell to the ground, Akihisa lying on Minami's chest. They both moved away, blushing.

"Aki" she said shyly, "To tell you the truth, I love you too. You became my first friend when I arrived at Japan, struggling with its language. At first, you're a total idiot, mocking my name. But in truth, you've tried your best to communicate me except you spoke in French and it was touching. As time progressed, my feelings for you had developed and I fell in love with you..."

Akihisa blushed. "The why did you beat me up?" he ask with no malice.

"I did not mean to beat you up" Minami continued, "I did so to hide my true feelings for you so nobody won't noticed."

There was silence. The day became night and the stars are shining brightly in the sky. Crickets chirp harmoniously and the waves of the lake flowed peacefully.

"I guess we are a couple then" Akihisa said quietly, helping Minami up.

"I suppose" she said, "Look at the stars Aki. Aren't they beautiful?"

Akihisa looked up and smiled. But before he could speak, Minami kissed him passionately and when he felt the kissed, he kissed her back.

"I... love you Aki" Minami whispered.

"Me too, Minami" Akihisa whispered back, hugging her.

_**The night was beautiful. Minami finally admits her feelings to Akihisa and Class A wins. The tale will reach its climax. Will Class F win? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope!**_

_***Guys, if you don't mind again, I'm going on hiatus mode since I'm going on a one week stay at my relatives' house. I promise that I'll continue writing until its finish. Reviews and comments are welcome. **_


	9. Cute idiots, luck and pain

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 9

Akihisa and Minami walked silently while holding hands went to their territory in the dead of night. When they arrive at the meeting place, they are relieved that nobody notices the fiasco at the lake.

"Thank goodness that nobody saw it" Akihisa said.

"Saw what?" a familiar voice asked.

The lights turned on and reveals Yuji crossed armed, leaning on a wall; Muttsulini sitting on the table with Hideyoshi and Himeji, their eyes looking at them with curiosity.

"It looks like you had business Yoshii" he remarked, "What were you doing with Shimada this late?"

Akihisa and Minami let go of their hands, blushing in embarrassment. "No-nothing" he replied nervously.

"Look at this video clip then" Yuji said, "Muttsulini, if you will."

Muttsulini nodded and pressed a remote. The projector shows two familiar people who were arguing first. But as it progresses until the end, the two kissed romantically. Akihisa was completely stunned by it and Minami became quiet, looking away from the screen.

But how on earth-?" Akihisa spluttered.

"We recorded through a video camera I placed in one of the trees in the lake" Muttsulini said.

"We saw the whole Yoshii" Hideyoshi added, "You and Shimada are a couple."

Akihisa blinked at him and fainted.

"I-I'm sorry Minami" Himeji said apologetically, "I caused you and Akihisa a lot trouble yesterday. It's entirely my fault you see..."

Minami gathered her wits and approached to her. "It's alright Mizuki" she said, "Nobody's at fault. It's my fault actually. I shouldn't have eavesdropped you and Aki in the first place."

"Since that's settles it" Yuji said, "Let's strategise..."

He explains the plan in winning the final tournament. Many disagreements were involved. Some suggestions were made. But overall, they agreed to the planned.

* * *

><p>The next day, the final battle of the tournament is about to begin. Many spectators of all classes watched eagerly at the Grounds of the Summoner. The last participants, the great Class A and the lucky Class F, marched proudly at the spectators. Many of them were silent and few whispered at the outcome of this match.<p>

_Class F will lose..._

_They will be crushed by Class A..._

_The weak will defeat the strong..._

_Dude, that's old._

_Shut up..._

"Students" the principal said to them loudly, "The final match is about to begin. Although it pains me to say this, both classes will receive a special battle style one of the teachers suggested. If you please, Mr. Nishimura, kindly explained the rules."

"What?" Akihisa cried in disbelief.

Ironman appears at the screen, looking rather eager with the new battle style he comes up with. "This new battle style I've made" he boomed, "It's called DEATH MATCH-"

Everyone gulped.

"No, no, not those kinds of death match where you kill your opponents" he tried to explained, "I meant eliminating your opponents' avatars. It is pretty simple: I will personally pick 4 best students in each class 4 on 4, the stage being a circular ring, and the subject can be anything. EXTREMEs are permitted **only **once in the battle and beware. Whoever wins will have free school lunches for a month. Lose, and the entire class will have remedial class FOR A MONTH. The screen will now show the players."

The screen starts first with Class A. The names are shone:

YUKO KINOSHITA, SHOKO KIRISHIMA, AIKO KUDO, and KUBO TOSHIMITSU

Last, the screen is now showing Class F. The names are shone:

AKIHISA YOSHII, YUJI SAKOMOTO, HIDEYOSHI KINOSHITA, and KOTA TSUCHIYA

The crowd murmurs again.

_Those guys are toast..._

_They don't stand the chance against the Four..._

_Probably the will win for sure..._

_No one can outmatch the Idiots of Class F..._

"I heard that!" Yuji cried.

"Players!" the principal commanded, "Proceed to the Grounds of the Summoners."

"Aki" Minami said, her face being faintly red.

"What is it?" Akihisa asked, concerned

She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck" Minami said.

"Treason!" the members of FFF Inquisition said in unison.

"Let me through!" Akihisa cried, escaping the wrath of the Inquisition.

* * *

><p>As the 4 chosen students of each class step on the Grounds of the Summoner, everyone focused on them. The Grounds change slowly into a tiled arena, the floor being filed with a number of plain and crack tiles. To make it more interesting, the wind blows, dust flew everywhere and a tumble weed appears out of nowhere.<p>

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Ironman shouted.

Everyone in the field is prepared; their eyes are on the ultimate prize: free food and recognition of the entire sophomores in Fumizuki Academy. Their purpose: pride, power or simply just having fun. They summoned their avatars and they waited for their masters' command.

"I will not go easy on you Yoshii" Kubo said, _I'll still go easy on you._

Akihisa sweat drops.

"Give me a close up Muttsulini" Aiko taunted.

Muttsulini prepares his camera, his nose is bleeding.

"Yuji" Shoko said, "If we win, we will date in the cafeteria for a month."

Yuji gulps, afraid of the idea being cooped with her every day. "Never!" he cried, "Class F will surely win!"

"How would you propose then?" Yuko asked.

"We will battle!" Hideyoshi responded.

Both group charged at each other. Hideyoshi attempts to spear his sister's avatar but no success. Yuji's tries to punch the lights of Shoko's avatar but she keeps evading the attack. Even with his ninja-like skills, Muttsulini's avatar only caused Aiko's avatar to taunt him instead of retaliating. Akihisa's avatar has no luck too, for his assault against Kubo is useless.

Class A retaliates Class F. In the worst possible situations, they group together to plan their attacks.

"We're at disadvantage" Hideyoshi said.

"What are we going to do?" Akihisa asked.

Muttsulini nodded. "Our health points are dangerously low" he added.

"If my intuition is correct" Yuji said, "They'll probably use the EXTREME as a final stack against us.

"That's bad, right?" Akihisa asked.

"Of course it's bad, you idiot" Yuji replied, "But we need to distract them."

"How?"

"Akihisa, Hideyoshi, wear this outfit"

Both of them, confused, wore their outfits. But those outfits are dresses, meaning they're cross-dressing. Akihisa wears a British maid outfit, while Hideyoshi wore a Bo Beep outfit.

"How is this going to work" Akihisa questioned.

"You'll see" Yuji replied. He whistled to the four Class A students to get their attention.

"Hey" he called, "Kinoshita, look at your brother over there! Toshimitsu, Yoshii's looking good!"

Both of them stared at the two guys, either one is clearly annoyed while the other one has gone insane.

"YOSHII!" Kubo squealed in delight.

He and his avatar chase Akihisa hysterically. Like a cat and mouse chase, Kubo tries to hug him, but Muttsulini's avatar strikes him silently as an assassin.

"What?" Kubo cried in disbelief, "I failed to even hug him!"

Yuko was clearly annoyed. "Hideyoshi" she said, her tone is now dangerously cold, "Why are you wearing that ridiculous dress?"

Hideyoshi winked. "I do not know what you are talking about, dear sister" he taunted, _is this really part of the plan Yuji? If it is, SIS IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

Quick as the speeding cheetah, Yuko's avatar charges at Hideyoshi for the kill. Luckily, Yuji commands his avatar to come to his rescue, punching the lights of her avatar.

"How is this even possible?" Yuko said incredulity, chocking Hideyoshi for no apparent reason.

_Life... draining inside of me..._ he muttered.

"Kinoshita and Toshimitsu are eliminated!" Ironman announced.

"Good work everyone" Yuji said, "It looks like we are going to win."

"You've made us wear dresses!" Akihisa and Hideyoshi argued.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, Hideyoshi's avatar was cut down by Shoko's avatar. As for Muttsulini, his avatar was annihilated by Aiko's avatar.

"I failed" Muttsulini remarked grimly.

"I should have seen that quickly" Hideyoshi commented miserably.

"Kinoshita and Tsuchiya are out of the match!" Ironman boomed.

"Remember our promise Yuji" Shoko reminded coldly.

"Boys, Class A will defeat you" Aiko said sweetly.

"Are we going to use the EXTREME?" Akihisa asked desperately.

Yuji sweats drops. "I-I'm not quite sure" he replied in fear.

_**It seems the line has been drawn: both Akihisa and Yuji is at disadvantage against Shoko, the smartest of all the 2**__**nd**__** years, and Aiko, the cunning girl that rivals Muttsulini. Will they use the EXTREMEs? Or will they ignore it? Find out at the next Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope.**_

_***Sorry for the long wait. It's hard to come up a good battle that its driving me crazy. Comments and reviews are welcome!***_


	10. Hope, free food, and the last laugh

Baka and Test: Love, misery and hope Part 10

"We should give up" Yuji said in fear, "We don't stand a chance against them."

Akihisa griped his fists. "That's not the Yuji I know" he said angrily, "He does not give up that easily. He rather uses me as bait than lose to Class A students."

Yuji stared at him, amazed at Akihisa's motivation speech. "You have point there" he remarked.

"Ain't I awesome?" Akihisa said proudly.

Yuji smirked. "Yes you are" he said. Yuji shoves him towards Shoko and Aiko.

"Try to distract them until they could use the EXTREME" Yuji said.

"You're going to get me killed!" Akihisa cried.

"You said it yourself Yoshii" he said, "'I rather use you than to lose to Class A students.'"

_Curse my big mouth _he muttered.

Akihisa tried his best to distract the girls. They attack Akihisa by means of slashing, stabbing, slicing, or anything that involves physical pain on the avatar, but he narrowly dodges the strike and barely counterattacks Shoko and Aiko. Astonished by his offensive frenzy, Shoko only gave Akihisa an unimpressive glare while Aiko seems to be slightly startled by his assault.

"Aiko use the EXTREME now" Shoko said calmly as usual, "This is getting out of hand and I want to win this so I can treat Yuji to lunch by next week."

Aiko winked. "Sure thing" she said, handing the EXTREME to her.

As the stone glowed into a perpetual bright red, their avatars began to be stronger, more agile and more dangerous.

Akihisa begins to sweat drop. "Any time now" he chattered nervously, "Can we use our EXTREME now?"

"Nope" Yuji responded simply.

_I am so dead..._

Suddenly, Aiko and Shoko's avatar seemed to have a glitch; they attack each other until their life points were lowered by 85%. Using this opportunity to counterattack, Akihisa and Yuji hit them with all of their might. Their opponents' avatar disappears, leaving Shoko and Aiko disappointed.

"Oh dear, this is not good" Aiko said in a worried tone.

"Our EXTREME has a glitch?" Shoko stated, confused.

"That's right" Yuji said, "I knew the EXTREME was a glitch..."

"How?" Akihisa asked.

"To put it simple" he replied, "Ironman said those EXTREMEs could be dangerous and there's a 50/50 chance that ours could have a glitch or not. So, I used Yoshii to distract the two of you until my hypothesis is correct that yours has glitches."

"You used me as bait just for fun, aren't you?" he whimpered.

Yuji shrugged. "Hey, all's fair in war" he said, "Besides we Class F won already."

The arena started to disappears until Ironman approached to them, smiling grimly at the Class F. "Congratulations" he said coldly, "You have won the tournament."

The crowd applauded. Many were cheering at them while others were envious at their winnings. Streams of confetti fell on their heads and a victory song, courtesy from the Drama Club, was sung in triumph. By the time Class F arrived at the Grounds of the Summoners, they brought a large water jug filled with Gatorade and let it fell at Akihisa and Yuji's heads.

"You did it guys" Hideyoshi said, "We won against Class A for the first time."

"I got it on film" Muttsulini added.

When they were about to leave, Yuji saw Shoko who was still disappointed from the match. He used up all his willpower to comfort her.

"Hey, why the long face?" Yuji asked cautiously.

Shoko looked at him pitifully. "We didn't win" she replied plainly.

"Come on Shoko" he said encouragingly, "I'll treat you for lunch next week."

Shoko smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Yuji" she said, "It's rare for you to suggest a thing for me."

"But we'll not talk about marriage certificates" Yuji said firmly.

"Fine" Shoko said bluntly.

* * *

><p>At the dining area, the sophomores, including the teachers and faculty members, were eating either in a calm manner or pigging their meals voraciously. Some were drunk (not actually. They're actually sulking) while others chant a meaningless song.<p>

The principal hushed them. "2nd years" she spoke at the entire sophomore class, "I am glad that every one of you participated in the games for the past few days. The winners of the tournament, Class F, will receive official free lunches for a month, starting next week. I hope everyone enjoyed the match we saw today."

Everyone cheered but some groaned that when the class lose to a match, they will receive remedial classes from Ironman, one by one.

At the last day of camp, everyone packed their things and went to the train station. As they rode the train, they were asked by the teachers to stay with their partners in one of the rooms of their class' car.

* * *

><p>In Akihisa and Minami's room, they were a meter apart. They are still embarrassed at their confession but they talked casually a little bit.<p>

"Congrats Aki" Minami said shyly, "I guess that we won..."

"Yeah" Akihisa said timidly, "If you say so..."

"Aki, if you don't mind" she requested, "Could you...Err...Umm..."

Minami twiddled her fingers shyly, her face was completely red and butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

Akihisa, being clueless as usual, thought for s minute. "What is it?" he asked dumbly, "Want me to treat you for lunch next week?"

Minami's head was about to explode in embarrassment. "N-no!" she spluttered, "I'm going to treat you for lunch!"

Unexpectedly, Minami grabbed Akihisa and did an arm lock, pulling his arm painfully. Ta the same time, Yuji, Muttsulini, Hideyoshi, and Himeji appeared at their doorstep.

_What's with the ruckus?_

_It can't be help. They're always like that._

_Come on, come on. Just a little more..._

_I brought us some dinner!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As they arrive at Fumizuki Academy, Class F are having a spree of eating free food every day. Officially, Akihisa and Minami are dating, but to Akihisa's dismay, he would often get himself tortured by Minami when she gets embarrass whenever he does something romantic, even though he has no idea he's even doing it. For Yuji and Shoko, whenever they're having lunch, they would eat quietly. Occasionally, they talk a little but when Shoko talks about having children or that involves marriage certificates, Yuji would hush them. For Aiko and Muttsulini, nothing has changed between them. Aiko would flirt Muttsulini but when the time comes, she would confess her feelings for him, no matter what. As for Hideyoshi, Hideyoshi and Yuko made a grudging deal of not wearing dresses from now on or he could get killed like the last time. Lastly, Himeji observes Akihisa and Minami's dates, offering her homemade lunch to him, much for his appetite.<strong>_

_**And so it ends of a good story. Thank you for reading Baka and test: Love, misery and hope!**_

_***At last, it is finish. I would thank those who were giving me wonderful reviews and comments about the story, especially to Yoky2cool4u and Misty. Seraph for not only observing my work but giving me positive advice and good criticism. Comments are indeed welcome.***_


End file.
